It is known to use spindle bearing for high-speed applications such as machine tools. A spindle bearing designed for high-speed applications typically has inner and outer rings, a bearing cage radially located between the inner and outer rings, and a plurality of bearings retained by the bearing ring. In a radially outwardly guided configuration, an outer circumferential surface of the bearing cage (the land guiding surface) is engaged with and guided by an inner circumferential surface of the outer ring (land surface). Oil from the bearing grease or similar lubricant forms a lubricant film between the land guiding surface and the land surface. In a radially inwardly guided configuration, an inner circumferential surface of the bearing cage (the land guiding surface) is engaged with and guided by an outer circumferential surface of the outer ring (land surface). Oil from the bearing grease or similar lubricant forms a lubricant film between the land guiding surface and the land surface. Lubrication of the land guiding surface is critical for operation of the bearing. However, at start up, the lubricant film is not yet fully formed between the land surface and the land guiding surface and base oil is only starting to migrate to the land guiding surface. Known spindle bearings do not provide a desired level of lubrication of the land guiding surface at start up.